


Your throbbing warmth

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: After Obi-Wan approaches Qui-Gon for a relationship, Qui-Gon introduces his younger lover to the pleasure of the flesh.





	Your throbbing warmth

One hand on Obi-Wan’s stomach and the other tucked below one thigh, Qui-Gon watched over a freckle covered shoulder as Obi-Wan’s cock drooled semen and bobbed with every slow bounce Obi-Wan slowly manged, aided a bit by the hand Qui-Gon had beneath his thigh as Obi-Wan panted and mewled with oversensitive pleasure.

They had been at this for hours, Obi-Wan taken in all sorts of positions by Qui-Gon as the elder directed and the younger listened.

And the best thing about it was that it was Obi-Wan who had shyly approached him, soft soulful eyes staring up at Qui-Gon while admitting that he wanted Qui-Gon, that he loved his master and that he wanted…

Oh he wanted so much.

Qui-Gon knew that he would have to go in front of the council to report this change in their relationship, should have done it before engaging in this but desire had been stronger this time then any rules they were suppose to abide to.

How could Qui-Gon do anything but pull his delicious, freckled padawan to him and kiss him until his lips turned swollen and red as the other desperately pulled at Qui-Gon’s clothes. How could he do anything but claim Obi-Wan’s mouth when he mewled so beautifully and engage their tongues in a small battle of dominance that Obi-Wan easily submitted to.

He was helpless to do anything but undress his beautiful boy to discover all the secrets of the freckled skin as he left his own marks on the pale skin.

From how sensitive the hardened pink nubs to the tender insides of Obi-Wan’s milky thighs, how they would quiver at the lightest of touches as Qui-Gon ran his fingertips over the skin, a barely there sensation.

Force how Obi-Wan had cried out when Qui-Gon had sucked the pretty flushed cock with the trimmed bush and how he had moaned when blunt, oiled fingers had invaded his tight passage. Obi-Wan’s entire body was a sensitive thing and Qui-Gon was going to learn how to play him like a flute eventually.

The bed was a mess, the sheets rumpled and the pillows long since fallen on the floor but Qui-Gon couldn’t bring himself to care as he continued watching that flushed erection.

“Still drooling cum...” Qui-Gon rumbled into Obi-Wan’s ear, shifting the hand from the others flat stomach to slowly bypass the straining erection to cup the pulled up balls blow, steadily fondling the sack and rolling it in his hand. “Can you really cum again my dear Obi-Wan?” He pressed a soft kiss to the freckled shoulder. “Haven’t I emptied you out yet?” He chuckled huskily.

“O-One more.” Obi-Wan whimpered. “Just one more.” He shuddered before gasping deeply, dropping forward to brace his hands on the bed, lifting himself a bit off Qui-Gon’s lap with a curved back.

But it gave him enough control to move himself harder down, to give him a deeper penetration and thrust against his prostate as his overstimulated cries witnessed.

Shifting his hand to cup the right cheek, Qui-Gon pulled a bit to see the puffy red rim of Obi-Wan entrance, licking his lips a bit at the sight that had him throbbing and closing in on his own orgasm. Maybe…

Well not today, it was clearly too overdone now for any licking but some day.

He was sure there would be plenty of chances for him to rim Obi-Wan with how eager his padawan had become after the first orgasm.

And then he groaned sharply, muscles locking up as he hit his orgasm, losing control the durasteel like control he’d been exhibiting by letting his mind wander. Obi-Wan’s clenching and pulsing muscles drew out every little drop as Obi-Wan reached his own, whimpering as he soiled the bed sheets for the fourth time with his semen.

Breathing sharply, Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan through half lidded eyes as his padawan slowly fell forward onto the bed, giving a low grunt as his softening erection popped out. A glob of semen rolled out as Qui-Gon watched and the older man gave a low groan before shifting forward after the other, blanketing Obi-Wan with his body as slick sweaty skin rubbed against each other.

Nuzzling against the pale back, kissing a bite mark from earlier and feeling scratches on his own back from earlier ache pleasantly, Qui-Gon let his orgasm fuzzy mind relax as Obi-Wan made tiny noises of contentment.

‘My Obi… my little lover… so sweet.’

He wondered what else he could introduce his sweet one to then just basic sex, what else the other would enjoy.


End file.
